<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curiosity by NevaRYadL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391002">Curiosity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL'>NevaRYadL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauder is curious about Vega's mobile platform mech and some of it's 'intimate' functions and asks if Vega will indulge him. Vega happily agrees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Marauder(s)/VEGA, Marauder(s)/Vega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: Marauder/Vega/DG, Marauder/Vega, m/nb/m smut and fluff, anal fingering, anal sex, coming untouched</p><p>Request for the Marauder to get curious about Vega's mech's functions and asking for Vega to use one on him</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am... interested in doing something sexual with you, Vega."</p><p>Vega turned his faceplate to the Marauder, seemingly stunned by the Marauder's bluntness, but also not. After a moment of processing it, Vega merely cocked his mech's head, his eye's LEDs flashing in a manner of blinking slowly as he looked at the Marauder questioningly.</p><p>"You are quite blunt, Marauder," Vega said.</p><p>"Apologies, did I offend?"</p><p>"Not at all! A bit of a shock, not many people are bluntly honest as you," Vega chimed, sounding endeared and giving the Marauder a flush. "What would you like to do?"</p><p>"I... you penetrate the Slayer, with your modification, correct?" Marauder asked.</p><p>"Yes, I do sometimes."</p><p>"I was wondering if... you could.... do that to me?"</p><p>"Oh?" Vega asked, now sounding coy. Marauder blamed their relationship and how it usually was with Vega being a soft dominant like he was, that the Marauder grew flushed instead of irritated. That it was a natural reaction to grow submissive in the face of a sexual act between himself and Vega. He blamed how much he greatly enjoyed being a submissive with the Slayer to Vega. "Please be more clear?"</p><p>"I would like to be... penetrated by you," Marauder grunted out.</p><p>"Oh?" Vega asked, again so coy and again the Marauder feeling flushed and feeling himself become submissive underneath the familiar tone.</p><p>"Yes... please?"</p><p>Vega merely made his voice warble in a manner so much like a chuckle. </p><p>"Of course, dearest one."</p>
<hr/><p>There was a certain amount of prep needed, apparently.</p><p>The Marauder was not naive, and he did remember some of his time as a Sentinel as Vega and the Slayer helped heal his mind from his corruption. He was no blushing virgin, that was for sure, even if he never did when he was a Sentinel, several months of being in a relationship with the Slayer and Vega had certainly made sure that he was not. But generally he topped, there was a few times that he was topped by the Slayer with a toy, but more or less he was the one penetrating either the Slayer or Vega.</p><p>So Vega wanted him to be comfortable and do it properly. Something that Marauder was endeared by.</p><p>So when the night came, the Slayer was out fighting demons, and it was just the two of them, that Vega asked him if he wished to do it that night. When he agreed, he was softly told to go the their room to start.</p><p>"Are you ready to start, Marauder?" Vega asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Very good. Please remove your armor and sit on the edge of the bed?"</p><p>Following the gentle command, the Marauder took to taking off his armor and setting it aside, making sure it was well out of the way, until he had not a single stitch on him and it was just his deathly white and scarred skin. He took a seat on the edge of their bed, already getting an idea of what Vega wanted to do, sitting on the edge and then tilting his hips up and spreading his legs to give Vega room to kneel between his legs.</p><p>Even with the position, the Marauder still felt achingly submissive, the Marauder thought as Vega took what looked like a glove and fitted it over one of his mech's hands and then taking the bottle that had been sitting on the floor next to the bed. The top opened with a crisp pop that had the Marauder's lower gut <i>fluttering</i> briefly.</p><p>"Please hold your thighs open for me?" Vega asked, that firm but soft tone still laced in his voice.</p><p>The Marauder took hold of his knees and held his own thighs open, feeling his shoulders heat up as Vega got two of his covered fingers slippery with the lubricant out of the bottle and then moved the two fingers to his ass.</p><p>"This will take a few moments to make sure that it is done properly," Vega said. "Please be patient. If you feel discomfort or pain, please speak up."</p><p>The Marauder merely nodded, sucking in a surprised gasp when one slippery finger rubbed against the rim of his hole. The lubricant felt slightly cool, but warmed quickly, as the finger took a moment to merely rub against the puckered flesh, gently rubbing and messaging against it to get him used to the feeling. Much like the Slayer did or Vega did when the Slayer penetrated him. He still shuddered at the wonderful pressure put against his body, making him sensitive and making him shudder.</p><p>While one hand was busy with that, Vega's other hand turned towards his body. The silicone tips of Vega's mech hand gently dragged along his half hard cock, rubbed the crease between his testicles, rubbed along his abdomen, sometimes taking a nipple and rolling it around with a thumb or gently pinching and tugging it between two fingers. Every touch gently fanning the heat in his lower belly, keeping him wanting for more as that single slippery finger rubbed against his ass, until he relaxed and it could start gently working in.</p><p>"That's it. Please continue to stay relaxed, you are doing wonderfully, Marauder," Vega said softly.</p><p>Flushing at the praise, the Marauder kept his lower half as relaxed as possible as that single finger started to gently work in and out of him, pushing in deeper every time. Merely getting his body used to the sensation of something inside of him. Though sometimes that finger paused to rub against the edge of his prostate and make him jump from the jolt of sensitivity. Probably intentional, based on the small hums that Vega gave him when he jolted underneath the brush. Smartass AI, Marauder loved him.</p><p>"Are you still good?"</p><p>"Y-yes," Marauder grunted out.</p><p>"I am going to add another."</p><p>Marauder shuddered as he focused on keeping himself relaxed as another finger rubbed against his hole where the first was still inside of him. Vega rubbed against him a few times to prepare him, and then gently started to work inside of him, making him go breathless for a moment. The stretch was pleasant to say the least, and when the two fingers moved in and then eased out, even more pleasure shuddered down the Marauder's spine.</p><p>"Good?"</p><p>The Marauder moaned, making Vega chuckle.</p><p>Vega focused for a time on getting those two fingers to sink smoothly to the bottom metal knuckle joints. They were quiet mostly, except for Marauder's growing hot and heavy breathing and his occasional moans when Vega's free hand strayed over his body to keep his cock hard and wanting. Something that the Marauder was almost grateful for, even more so when Vega paused to take his fingers out and add more lubricant and went back to opening him up and there was the faint slick sound of those fingers opening him up.</p><p>When two fingers slid in easily, Vega paused.</p><p>"Do you feel prepared enough to continue?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Very good, please lie properly on the bed."</p><p>Vega pulled his fingers free and discarded the glove, moving away to allow the Marauder to lay back on the bed and spread his thighs and then lift his legs to allow him to Vega to kneel on the bed between them, the paneling on his crotch opening up and allowing his metallic phallus to pressurize to full size. The Marauder groaned softly at the sight, watching Vega heatedly as he took hold of the modification and  leaned forward so that the blunt head pressed against his ass.</p><p>"Are you ready?"</p><p>"Yes... please..."</p><p>"You don't need to beg anything from me, dearest," Vega chimed softly, before pressing forward, the toy smoothly sinking in but still taking the Marauder's breath away. The stretch was amazing, the feeling of the warmer metal pressing in, one of his hands went down to awkwardly pet his cock, his mind too hazed over to do anything as Vega gently pushed all the way in, until his metal hips were pressed against the Marauder's skin and the stretch made it impossible to think.</p><p>"Are you well, Marauder?" Vega asked.</p><p>"Y... yes," Marauder moaned out.</p><p>"Good. Do speak up if that changes," Vega said, before placing his mech's hands on the back of the Marauder's thighs, pushing his legs up a bit and towards his chest, pulling his hips back and his phallus out and then pushing it back in, making the Marauder grunt out before letting out a continuous string of moans as Vega set a slowly increasing rhythm of fucking him.</p><p>The Marauder's hands uselessly fell to the sheets underneath of him, talons biting into the fabric as he clutched for something solid to hold onto as Vega fucked him with the even, steady and heady tympo of, well, a machine. Increasing the strength, speed and depth so smoothly and evenly, until the Marauder's eyes were rolling back and he could not stop the moans. It felt too good. Vega made him feel too damn good. His head was mush, his breathing was erratic and hard to catch, his body felt like hot syrup and a taut metal spring all at once.</p><p>The hands holding his thighs to his chest pull away, Marauder whining from the loss and feeling himself burn for it, before settling to his hips, getting a grip there. Without being bent in half it was easier to breath, Marauder realized, almost touched at the thoughtful gestures before going back to moaning as Vega kept fucking into him with sure, hard, deep and fast thrusts. He felt like he was melting in the best possible way, moaning and writhing underneath of Vega.</p><p>He was content to stay like that until orgasm, something he could feel crawling up his spine, filling his belly with heat and making his legs tremble and tighten with pleasure. Only for a pause in the rythm to bring his hazy attention up to Vega, staring off to the side and obviously distracted.</p><p>"What... what's wrong?" Marauder panted out.</p><p>"Ah, nothing. The Slayer is home, I am asking him to give us some privacy as you did not consent to his joining us--"</p><p>"I... I consent," The Marauder moaned out, rolling his hips down to chase the thrusts into him.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Vega started fucking into him again with the even and sure thrusts of a machine. His eyes closed, encompassed and enthralled by the pleasure that Vega was bringing him. The hands still anchoring on his hips kept him grounded as he thought of nothing but the deeply satisfying feeling of the metallic phallus pushing in and out of his willing body, the friction as it pushed in and then pulled out.</p><p>The Marauder opened his eyes at the sound and feeling of something near his head, finding the Slayer's upside down and gently smiling face.</p><p>"S-Slayer," The Marauder panted out, voice weak and soft and sweet with pleasure.</p><p>The Slayer gently cupped his head, bringing his head up to start peppering kisses along his teeth softly. The Marauder groaned as the rhythmic fucking kept at it, Vega unperturbed by the Slayer kissing him, instead he seemed to quite enjoy the sight, the hands on his hips squeezing softly and the thumbs absently rubbing against the lines of his hips.</p><p>"Can you come untouched, Marauder?" Vega asked.</p><p>The Marauder groaned deeply, feeling his back arch when Vega rocked his hips up on a thrust in and skid over his prostate, making his cock twitch. He never had before, but he was beginning to think that Vega could manage it anyway. Especially with how his lower abdomen and thighs were tightening, his toes curling as pleasure licked up and down his spine in heated strokes. Everything felt hot. Everything felt like it was made of jelly.</p><p>"I think you can. Do you wish to try?"</p><p>The Slayer pulled away to allow him to answer, though he whimpered from the loss of gentle touch regardless.</p><p>"Yeesss," He moaned out.</p><p>"Then let us try. Do not worry, if you cannot, we will make sure to bring you to completion regardless."</p><p>The Slayer's mouth returned to his, this time his tongue lapping at his teeth, beckoning him to open his mouth for the Slayer to lick into and coil their tongues together. All the while Vega continued thrusting, harder and faster, making sure to angle his hips in a way that continued to stimulate the Marauder's prostate, making sure to avoid continously doing so to keep him from getting overstimulated, but enough to make the Marauder's cock start to twitch and drip precum onto his clenching abdomen, pearly drops collecting in his bellybutton as his cock continued to drool his mounting pleasure onto his skin.</p><p>"You appear close," Vega noted, pausing to roll his hips in a way that had Marauder mewling into the Slayer's mouth.</p><p>He was, he felt his entire lower half tightening up, his cock twitching as it readied to spend his pleasure all over his stomach. He was--</p><p>The Marauder's cock jerked and then made a right mess of his stomach, completely untouched. Vega hummed happily above him, thrusting into a few times raggedly before stalling, letting him throb and twitch around the metall phallus inside of him, groaning into the Slayer's mouth as he shook and shivered from the pleasure, shuddering until his body fell to the bed, shaking and twitching with the linger throbs of pleasure that had a few lingering drops of his seed dripping out of his softening cock.</p><p>The Slayer pulled his tongue free from their kiss, grinning with a flushed face at the sight of his undoubtedly debauched and pleasure drunk face.</p><p>"Are you well, Marauder?"</p><p>The Marauder groaned softly, shuddering when Vega moved slightly, jostling his sensitive body.</p><p>"I am going to pull out. Please do not clench."</p><p>Vega gently pulled out, the Marauder groaning softly from the acute feeling of emptiness now inside of him. There was some slickness from the oil that dribbled out of him and made him shiver from the feeling.</p><p>"You did very good today, Marauder. You looked like you enjoyed yourself greatly. I am glad that I could give you the pleasure you deserve."</p><p>Shaking from they honeyed words, the Marauder submitted to the Slayer bending down to pepper soft kisses along his teeth once again, Vega's hands roaming his slightly achy thighs and hips.</p><p>"You did very good, Marauder. Rest now, we will clean you up. You are safe and secure in our hands."</p><p>He was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>